Um Pedido Inesperado
by Mel Thewlis
Summary: Apesar de sempre ter desejado por esse momento, Tonks não esperava que recebesse o pedido de forma tão linda.


Um Pedido Inesperado

Era uma tarde ensolarada. Aquele sol morno de verão britânico entrava pela janela aberta e se esparramava pela cama de Ninfadora Tonks, uma jovem com seus vinte e quatro anos animada, de cabelos coloridos, que no momento encontrava-se deitada, anotando o seu dia anterior em um pequeno diário. Dentre essas anotações, ela sempre mencionava um tal de Remo Lupin, por quem era apaixonada desde a primeira vez que o vira. Ele também a amava, porém se julgava velho demais, pobre demais e perigoso demais para ela, levando em conta que ele estava com seus trinta e sete anos de idade e era um lobisomem, o que não permitia que ele trabalhasse muito tempo em um único lugar e sustentasse outra pessoa.

Apesar de tudo isso, com seu carisma e seu jeito encantador, Tonks conseguira convencê-lo à, no mínimo, dar a ela uma chance de mostrá-lo que ele pode ser feliz vivendo acompanhado. Então, havia alguns meses os dois estavam namorando, o que fazia ela relativamente mais feliz do que ele, que cada vez mais se preocupava com a segurança da metamorfomaga.

De repente, uma coruja marrom pousa em sua janela, carregando em seu bico preto um envelope branco. "Ninfadora Tonks", lia-se nele. Reconhecera a grafia dele. Que emoção! Isso significava que ele estava pensando nela e, para uma garota, isso é uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Abriu o envelope e leu:

_ "Querida Dora,_

_ Estou com saudades. Gostaria de lhe dar um presente em comemoração aos nossos seis meses de namoro, mas não me ocorreu ideia alguma do que lhe comprar. Então, meus instintos racionalmente humanos e impulsivamente lupinos conversaram e tiveram uma ideia. _

_ Creio que esteja curiosa, então me encontre na porta da Floreios e Borrões hoje à noite, espero que goste da surpresa._

_Com carinho, _

_Remo Lupin."_

Tonks ficou excitada ao terminar de ler a carta. Fechou o envelope e deixou-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ainda estava no meio da tarde, então se pôs o mais ansiosa que pudesse.

Ao entardecer, ela desceu as escadas e foi tomar café com seus pais. Logo, tomou banho, escolheu suas roupas e se arrumou do jeito que ela sabia que ele adorava: o seu próprio jeito. Camiseta d'As Esquisitonas, calça jeans, botas e casaco comprido longo; deixou seus olhos castanhos e em seu cabelo fez um cor-de-rosa pálido, antigo, uma cor que já usara uma única vez, e aparentemente ele havia gostado.

Chegando perto da loja à qual Remo havia mencionado, ela já avistava uma silhueta de um homem alto, magro, de ombros largos e um tanto curvado.

- Oi, meu amor. – começou ela, empolgada.

- Olá, Dora. Como você está? – perguntou ele.

- Melhor agora, e você?

- Ainda estou cansado, já que anteontem foi lua cheia, você sabe...

- Ah, meu amor, isso porque você não me deixou cuidar de você mais uma vez. – respondeu ela, beijando-o.

- Claro que não, você sabe que posso ser perigoso. Agora venha, tenho um lugar pra te levar que sei que vai amar. – dizendo isso, ele deu o braço para que ela segurasse e o acompanhasse.

- Remo, por que você acha que pode ser perigoso eu cuidar de você após as luas cheias, se quando eu me aproximar, você já tiver voltado à forma humana?

- Por que nas primeiras horas após voltar à forma normal, eu ainda fico com alguns... digamos que "sintomas" da licantropia, como por exemplo, a raiva, a fome excessiva, e até uma grosseria pra responder perguntas.

- Alguém já te viu logo quando você voltou?

- Os Marotos viam, presenciavam a transformação de "ida e volta", quero dizer, a de homem pra lobo e a de lobo pra homem.

- Entendo... mas se eles viam e depois cuidavam de você, eu creio, por que eu não posso?

- Porque eles ficavam transformados todo o tempo, até uns momentos depois de meu retorno, quando se certificassem de que eu já estava mais calmo.

- Só por isso você não vai me deixar te cuidar?

- Não, tem também o fato de que eu fico muito feio durante as transformações e logo após elas.

- Aham, Remo, o que você está fazendo segurando meu braço mesmo?

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que é pra você não me tocar enquanto me disser que é feio. Você é lindo de qualquer jeito, meu amor. Pare de ser bobo.

Ao ouvir as palavras dela, sorriu e beijou-a rapidamente.

- Eu não mereço tudo isso – disse ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Merece sim.

A Londres trouxa não estava fria. Porém, apesar de ser verão, havia um vento que batia em seus rostos, lhes fazendo voar os cabelos.

Remo e Tonks já se aproximavam do centro da cidade. Ela viu uma roda-gigante que fazia jus ao nome: era enorme. Soube que era o chamado Big-Eye, pois já havia passado por perto com seu pai nascido-trouxa, em um de seus passeios pela Londres não-mágica. Em momento algum teria pensado que Remo – tanto por suas condições financeiras quanto físicas – a levaria a um lugar como tal.

A atração londrina estava em funcionamento naquela noite, ele sabia, e então pagou entrada para ambos – ela se surpreendera, já que um passeio em uma atração turística era caro. Porém, ela nada disse: estava curiosa ao que ele pretendia para aquele momento.

Se aos pés Londres já era demasiadamente linda, vendo pelo alto era como se nenhum outro lugar possuísse tamanha beleza. Tonks estava encantada com o presente do namorado: nunca nem sonhara em visitar a roda-gigante.

- Dora... – chamou Remo.

- Ai, Remo. Não precisava tudo isso pra mim – ela exclamava, seus olhos brilhavam olhando para o horizonte e então para o lobisomem.

- Precisava sim, porque você é a pessoa mais especial desse mundo e eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer. – ele conseguiu responder, em um único fôlego.

- Que pergunta, Remo? Diz logo, agora fiquei curiosa. – ela olhava nos olhos dele, rindo.

- Tudo em você é perfeito, mas eu mudaria apenas duas coisas em você. Sabe quais? – perguntou ele, por fim.

- Não faço ideia. Quais?

- O seu sobrenome e endereço. - respondeu ele, tirando do bolso interno das vestes uma caixinha preta aveludada e abrindo-a, para mostrar-lhe um anel de ouro simples, com uma pedrinha brilhosa em cima. - Você aceita se casar comigo, e passar o resto de sua vida aturando esse velho lobisomem que te ama?

Tonks ficou sem reação. Estava assustada, claro, mas ao mesmo tempo estava realizada: há um bom tempo ela vinha expondo a ele a ideia de casarem-se, mas ele sempre negava, por suas condições financeiras e seu estado como lobisomem. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi levar as mãos ao rosto para enxugar as lágrimas de emoção que ameaçavam escorrer por seu rosto em forma de coração.

- Sim, Remo, eu aceito. Eu aceito passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado, aturando sua chatice. – ela riu, enquanto ele tira o anel e segura a mão direita dela, e então acrescenta, como detalhe final, o anel, que ficou perfeito aos dedos finos de Tonks.

- Eu te amo, Dora. Muito. Mais do que você pode se quer imaginar. – disse ele, olhando nos olhos dela, duas lágrimas tímidas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, Aluado. – brinca ela, e logo se beijam longa e apaixonadamente.

Certamente ela escreveu isso no diário também, depois que ele a deixou na casa de seus pais. E no diário, cada palavra escrita saíra do fundo do coração, pois ela o amava incondicionalmente.

Alguns meses depois, eles se casaram. A cerimônia foi simples, com poucas pessoas, e os votos sinceros e amorosos. Mas isso já é assunto para outra fanfiction...


End file.
